


A fluffy drabble, for the soul

by Frogt33th



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Wordcount: 100-1.000, because im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogt33th/pseuds/Frogt33th
Summary: A fluffy drabble I wrote a while ago. please enjoy my mediocre writing skills :)I needed something to post while I'm working on something else, so here ya go.





	A fluffy drabble, for the soul

In a flash, eyes gently fluttered open. 

Delphine was met with the cool, gray color palette of a rainy day. Small droplets of rain could be heard relentlessly pattering against the roof. The water droplets clung to the windowpane, slowly racing each other as they dropped down. Despite the cold, shadowy atmosphere the rain had created in the usually sunny and bright room; it felt infinitely peaceful. Delphine could feel a gentle weight holding her close. Arms wrapped around her, still soundly asleep.  
She had woken up before Wren did. Her breathing was deep and relaxed. It was a rare occurrence to see her in such a calm and relaxed state. Wren usually wore a boastful or aggressive expression. It was a juxtaposition to the soft-looking girl fast asleep next to her.  
The two, barely moved from where they fell asleep last night their limbs still entangled with one another. Delphine fell asleep in Wren's arms. Delphine's head was still partially buried in her chest. Her arms curled up her back, holding her closer. Delphine shifted and hooked her legs around her. Delphine held her close softly listening to the faint sound of her heart beating. Delphine felt completely surrounded by warmth and comfort. She relished in the feeling of closeness, it was rare for everything to feel so still and serene especially when it came to spending time with Wren. Not that delphine-minded though. Wren's had a track record of being able to get her out of her comfort zone. 

Delphine's hands were mindlessly rubbing circles into Wren's back, quietly humming a tune that not even she had heard before.  
Delphine's hands found their way up to  
Wren's soft, brown, locks. Her hair had a natural curl to it. My hands danced around her head, gently playing with the curls, spooling them around her fingers. Delphine propped herself up onto my elbows; half sitting up. Wren shifted at the movement, her eyes gently fluttering. Delphine cupped her hand lightly against her cheek, admiring her tan freckled face. Wren scrunched her nose up slightly at the gesture. Wren softly opened her eyes, her gaze met Delphines. Her amber eyes looked like a dull shade of brown in the darkroom.  
"Delphine?" She said averting her eyes awkwardly from mine, a soft shade of pink lit up her face. "You're so cute when you're half-awake like this."  
Delphine pulled their faces closer together than before, resting my forehead against her own.  
Delphine couldn't help but smile, it was a wide toothless grin. With the lightest touch she could muster, she placed a kiss upon her forehead.  
Wren giggled softly. The silence they shared as their faces pressed against each other was utterly comfortable. Here in our little world, no type of responsibility or expectations existed. Wren sat up, holding her hand out inviting Delphine to do the same. Taking her hand, she guided the blonde girl up so that we were on the same level. She buried her head into Delphine's neck. Nuzzling the intersection where her collarbone and neck met. She began placing soft kisses across my chest. Delphine buried my nose in her hair, it smelled of vanilla and coconut shampoo. Her nuzzling and kisses intensified. "Well isn't someone needy this morning?" Delphine said in a teasing tone. " 'am not," Wren muttered into her skin. Wren shifted and fell into a warm hug on top of her. Delphine wrapped an arm around Wren. Using her free hand, she flicked on the radio that sat upon the nightstand. It picked up midway through a song. The volume was low and droning, neither of us really paying attention to the melody, or the words being sung.  
A contented feeling washes over her, from head to toe.

Delphine grinned into our embrace,  
Feeling her eyes flutter shut once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I also want to note that, I wrote this when I used to write sentences using (I) and (me) instead of (character name) and (them).  
> I tried to fix as best I could, so sorry if there were any inconsistencies in the perspective. :p


End file.
